Online merchants facilitate local fulfillment of orders for local delivery. Items such as perishable items may be delivered daily by delivery vehicles to delivery stops. The weight and volume of items can vary widely from one delivery stop to the next. Heavier items present a problem in that they can cause physical injury to personnel over time.